Perros contra ratas
by Ginevree
Summary: La pasatiempo de una familia en la época victoriana se ve afectada por la sanción de una nueva ley.


PERROS Y RATAS

Londres, Inglaterra. 1845.

Mery miró su plato de comida, y el estomago se le revolvió una vez más. La carne, aunque asada y de aspecto delicioso, solo le provocaba nauseas. El puré, caliente y de suave textura se sentía desagradable en su boca, y el pan estaba duro. Empujó el plato lo más alejado posible de su olfato.

-Mery… ¿no tienes hambre? – preguntó su madre, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Ellos comían casi todas las noches en el salón. El lugar, aunque muy pintoresco de día, por la noche solo alcanzaban a observar gracias a la luz de las velas: los enormes ventanales que rodeaban el lugar, junto a los muebles de caoba fina ubicados hacia los costados y los sillones de tercio pelo rojo que estaban próximos a la mesa, la cual estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

-Me preocupa papá – respondió en un susurro, encontrando de repente muy interesante el bordado de color dorado que se extendía por el borde de su servilleta blanca. – Salió temprano, y aún no ha regresado.

-Sabes que de camino al pueblo hay un par de kilómetros. Recorrer todo eso en un par de horas sería imposible – intentó tranquilizar su hermano mayor, André.

-Tú dices eso, porque es bastante probable que lo que ocurra no te afecte – dijo Mery con enojo.

-Lo que afecte a la familia, me afecta a mi – se limitó a contestar sin dejar de cortar su carne asada.

-Quiero jugar al caballito – terció el pequeño Tomas. Los integrantes de la mesa voltearon a ver al niño jugar con su comida con un gesto de aburrimiento. El cabello rubio de Tomas caía por su frente y parecía obstaculizar la vista del pequeño, su brazo izquierdo sostenía su cabeza mientras que el derecho estaba apoyado casi encima del plato, lo que provocó que el puré manchara la mitad del brazo con comida.

Toda la familia Anderson tenía el cabello rubio, excepto Mery que había nacido con el cabello un poco más oscuro- herencia de su abuela paterna - muy similar al castaño. Fuera de eso, eran bastante similares en cuanto a contextura, pues todos gozaban de un estatura promedio para su edad – incluso el pequeño Tomas, que con solo seis años ya tenía un metro cuarenta. – un cuerpo delgado y una tez blanca que solo hacia resaltar mas sus ojos de color grises.

-No es hora de jugar, es hora de cenar y luego de dormir – contestó la madre, Susan.

-Yo quiero jugar al caballito – insistió el pequeño apretando con fuerza el tenedor en su mano derecha.

-He dicho que no –

-Quiero jugar al caballito – gritó el pequeño enojado y arrojó el plato de comida hacia arriba. La comida voló por los aires, el plató estalló en el piso, y el sonido de los caballos galopando se escuchó. No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando un sonriente hombre ingresó a la casa.

-¡Buenas noches, familia! – la voz de Arthur Anderson calmó el gran alboroto que se había originado. Mery, al escucharlo, salió corriendo de su asiento, levantando lo más alto su miriñaque, para darle un abrazo de bienvenida mientras que su hermano y madre intentaban calmar al pequeño que cada vez se veía más molesto.

-¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó ansiosa Mery.

-Hablaremos después de cenar. Tengo hambre – contestó y caminó hasta la mesa para degustar de su comida.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos, y Tomas estuviese durmiendo la familia Anderson, se acomodó en la sala de estar. Expectantes ante lo que el patriarca iba a decir.

-Es oficial, van a clausurar la pelea – anunció Arthur. El resto de la familia abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo van a clausurar la pelea? ¿Será solo por esta ocasión? – quiso saber André.

-No, lo van a clausurar de por vida. La Reina ha anunciado la prohibición definitiva de este tipo de encuentros.

-¿¡Por qué!? – preguntó irritada Mery.

-Algo sobre los derechos de los animales y su protección… - murmuró el Sr. Arthur.

-Son ratas, por amor de dios. ¿Quién querría salvar a las ratas? Son asquerosas y se comen mis vestidos – habló la niña enfadada.

-Eso es porque no los guardas donde corresponde – dijo André.

-Cállate, que eso no viene al caso.

-¡No peleen! – terció Susan. - ¿Habrá una última vez? – le preguntó a su marido.

-Eso dicen, será el domingo a la misma hora – respondió el hombre. –Tampoco pienso que sea algo que ocasione grandes problemas. Tengo mi trabajo, y vivimos bien – intentó amenguar el asunto.

-¿Vivir bien? Padre, de ese dinero sacaríamos para mi viaje a Viena. ¿Qué pasará con los estudios de André? ¿O con los de Tomas? ¿Los míos? – inquirió la joven muchacha. – la iglesia podría…

-La iglesia no tiene nada que ver aquí. Seguiremos dejando limosnas todos los domingos, al igual que siempre y como buenos católicos. – cortó André.

-Pelearse entre hermanos, no es de buen católico – acotó la madre.

-Siempre hay otros lugares de donde obtener dinero, más allá de que esa pelea nos brinde dinero, ir ahí no dejaba de ser un pasatiempo, princesa – Arthur tomó la mano de su hija para tranquilizarla.

-Pero era algo que hacíamos como familia. La Reina no puede quitarnos eso… gente de todo el mundo venia a observar a Billy matar ratas. Incluso escuché que Emily Rushel le dijo a Sam Evans que su padre iba a apostar mil peniques por la pelea del domingo. ¡Mil peniques! Podría hacerme dos vestidos con mil peniques e incluso comprarme un par de zapatos y…- Mery, hablaba sin parar

-Y seguirás siendo la egoísta de siempre, salvo que con mil peniques en el bolsillo – dijo enojado André. – Billy está muy viejo, dudo que pueda con otra pelea

-Ese perro puede matar ratas incluso dormido – exageró Mery. – Nunca nos ha defraudado – agregó.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esos mil peniques serán para ti? Primero debemos ganarlos, y repartir las ganancias… ¿O crees que la casa se paga sola? – ironizó el hermano.

-Yo creo que deberían tranquilizarse… - intentó apaciguar la madre.

-Servirían para muchas cosas, no solo para mis vestidos. – Contestó la niña - ¿Acaso quieres ir a trabajar? ¿Estar todo sucio arando la tierra de otros? ¿Qué Tomas vaya a las minas de carbón? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –

-¡Nadie irá a ningún trabajo! – estalló el padre golpeando una mesa de té, provocando que una vela que alumbraba apenas el lugar, se callera y terminara por apagarse. Ambos hermanos, que en medio de la discusión se habían puesto de pie, se sentaron petrificados en sus lugares quedándose inmóvil y con la cabeza agachada – Esto no es el fin del mundo, si la pelea queda prohibida se encontrará otra forma de hacer dinero. ¿Mil peniques? ¿Es en serio Mery? – Observó a su hija – Tengo guardado un millón de peniques en mi habitación… no hay que discutir con la familia solo por un puñado de peniques. ¿No les da vergüenza? – les preguntó.

André, seguía mirando el suelo bastante interesado en sus zapatos. Mientras que Mery tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un leve temblor en el cuerpo.

-Miren lo que han ocasionado. Que su madre se angustie y que yo me disguste. En este mismo momento nos van a pedir perdón, a ambos – exigió el padre.

Los hermanos, se levantaron en silencio y murmuraron un rápido "Lo siento" antes de volver a sentarse.

-Ahora… Billy irá por última vez a la pelea como el gran luchador que es – comenzó su padre, mirando de reojo a André – intentaremos ganar ese dinero en la medida que Billy pueda. Y luego regresaremos a casa a degustar una maravillosa cena que Molly preparará para nosotros. ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó. Los chicos asintieron, y Susan sonrió – Vayan a dormir… sin discutir – advirtió.

Los hermanos se levantaron silenciosamente, y caminaron rumbo a las escaleras, perdiéndose en el segundo piso.

Cuando se fueron, Susan se acercó a su marido quien se servía un vaso de whisky.

-Cariño… ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo con todo esto? – preguntó la mujer.

-¿Recuerdas a Anthony? – La señora asintió- me habló de un nuevo lugar de concurrencia en las afueras de Londres. Se gana mucho dinero ahí… claro, si sabes jugar – aclaró.

-Pero… ¿y eso como se llama? –

-Le llaman… _casino._ – Dijo Arthur, y sonrió.

FIN.


End file.
